De la cuna a la tumba
by 2kyrie
Summary: Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, y esta es mi historia. Se preguntaran porque estoy frente al cadáver de una de mis mejores amiga,la verdadera pregunta será... ¿por qué sostengo el cuchillo que acabo con su vida? Bien,les contare a detalle la historia


**DE LA CUNA A LA TUMBA**

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertence...aun muajaja **

* * *

Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, y esta es mi historia.

Se preguntaran porque estoy frente al cadáver de una de mis mejores amiga, supongo que su verdadera pregunta será…

¿por qué sostengo el cuchillo que acabo con su vida?

Bien, les contare a detalle la historia.

* * *

Yo crecí tranquilo con mis padres, ellos me daban el cariño y amor que todo niño necesitaba.

Parecía que sería feliz toda mi vida. Me pregunto cuál fue mi error o si fue el destino cruel que planeo que mi vida fuera así.

A los 9 años de edad, en un viaje con mis padres, caminábamos por las calles empedradas, mis pies estaban cansados y solté la mano de mi madre.

Descanse un momento y no me di cuenta cuando mis padres se alejaban.

Me levante y me asuste al no ver a mis padres junto a mí, era tanto el miedo que me senté en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Entre mis sollozos pude oír una voz de un hombre, que me hablaba, lo más raro es que era por mi nombre.

-Len, oye tus padres se fueron por allá, alcánzalos antes de que tomen el tren…

Me levante y seque mis lágrimas, le agradecí al señor y le pregunte su nombre.

Era un hombre bien vestido y con cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color del agua.

Tomo su sombrero, sonrió y me dijo:

_-Tu niño, que naciste del amor y fuiste protegido por él en este mundo cruel._

_Amado por tus padres y lleno de cariño._

_Hazme un favor y llénate de felicidad bajo el maravillo sol, haz que tu vida solo tenga felicidad y haz amigos sin fin.-_

El hombre sonrió por última vez y camino a un callejón.

Lo trate de seguir pero mis zapatos desabrochados me hicieron caer, y al llegar a aquel callejón había desaparecido.

Pude sentir un extraño y mal presentimiento pero no podía pensar ya que si no me movía mis padres me dejarían.

En el tren reflexione las palabras de aquel hombre. No sabía su nombre, pero el sí. No pude explicar eso.

Pensé que quizás era un rico con problemas mentales, trate de olvidar eso y comenzó a disfrutar el nuevo paisaje, el nuevo lugar donde viviría.

Mis padres eran algo importantes y tenían que cambiarse de ciudad, era inevitable.

No me sentí triste, bueno solo un poco, dejar la casa donde crecí y viví durante 9 años, pero sabía que el destino tenía algo hermoso en mi futuro. Bien eso creí.

En la nueva ciudad, mi padre compro una casa más grande que la otra donde vivíamos, no pude ocultar mi emoción.

Mis padres abrieron la puerta y entre junto con ellos, la casa era nueva, comencé a pasear por ella y a explorar, ya en la tarde mi padre me llevo a mi cuarto y me acostó, me dijo, que quizás por su trabajo no podrían estar juntos conmigo, me sentí muy triste al escuchar eso, aunque me dijeron que me llevarían con una vecina para que cuidara de mí, no me sentía a gusto con esa idea.

* * *

Mis padres me llevaron a esa casa era pequeña pero se podía ver felicidad saliendo de ella.

Unas risas que venían del segundo piso, me advirtieron que había niños, y hasta quizás de mi edad.

La señora que me cuido era buena persona, era algo vieja, y le costaba mucho moverse pero ella cuido muy bien de mí. También cuido de Rin y Miku, unas niñas que también estaban siendo cuidadas por ella.

Me sentí extraño casi nunca pasaba tiempo con otros niños, mucho menos con niñas. Pero al estar con ellas sentí una felicidad que me hizo olvidar la tristeza que tenia al saber que mis padres trabajaban tanto que no podíamos pasar tiempo juntos.

Miku era una niña con los ojos verdes aunque desde otra perspectiva parecían azules y lo mismo le pasaba a su cabello.

Rin era una chica de cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules hermosos, parecían zafiros, tenía una linda sonrisa y llevaba siempre un moño blanco.

Eran buena compañía, me gustaba jugar con ellas al avión y a varios juegos que inventamos. Nos gustaba explorar por el bosque y los alrededores.

Aunque la señora se molestaba al irnos lejos.

* * *

Una noche horrible, llovía como si el cielo fuera a caerse. Esa noche me quede en la casa de la abuela así solía llamarla, mis padres no fueron por mí y me quede solo, los padres de Rin y de Miku habían ido por ellas temprano.  
Me quede dormido en el cuarto de arriba a lado de la cama de la señora

* * *

En la mañana, la abuela me hizo un delicioso desayuno eran hot cakes bañados en miel.

No me resistí y comenzó a comer rápidamente.

Tocaron la puerta. Ella se levanto y fue a atenderla.  
A los pocos segundos volvió con unos compañeros de mis padres.

Me llevaban una horrible noticia.

Mis padres habían sufrido un horrible accidente, el caballo que llevaba su carroza se espanto por un relámpago y fue directo a un acantilado.

Ellos no sobrevivieron.

No pude dejar de llorar. Me sentía completamente solo.

Deje de comer, de hablar, de sonreír durante varios días, me quede bajo la tutela de la señora, Rin y Miku me visitaban a diario y poco a poco empezó a superarlo.

* * *

Pasaron los años, 5 para ser exactos, ya adolecentes, entre en la escuela secundaria junto con Rin y Miku, nos divertíamos como siempre pero ahora sentía un gran cariño por Rin, que me ayudo en los momentos que sentí la completa soledad, la comencé a amar.

Un día Miku se acerco a mí, me alejo de Rin y me dijo sus sentimientos hacia mí.

-Len yo te amo- Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Le respondí. – Perdón, pero mi corazón pertenece a Rin, espero podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, solo me dio un abrazo y se fue con sus ojos llorosos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que era hora de que Rin supiera lo que sentía por ella.

Me acerque a ella y le di una flor. Tomo la flor y la olio, sonrió y se la puso en la cabeza, y ahí le dije lo que sentía por ella. Ella se puso feliz me dijo que sentía lo mismo por mí. Mi primera novia ese era el mejor día de mi vida.

Me sentía mal por Miku pero siempre podíamos ser amigos, esperaba no haberla lastimado mucho.

* * *

El día siguiente era el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres. Fui al cementerio como iba los últimos años. Era normal, no había nadie dentro solo el guardia que se encontraba en la entrada, fui directo a sus tumbas y las contemple durante varios minutos. Note algo extraño, alguien había dejado unas flores recientemente, pero… nadie había salido del cementerio, ¿Quién las pudo dejar?

Esa pregunta se respondió rápidamente cuando de una estatua salió un hombre de cabellos azules, muy elegante, de sombrero. Sentía que lo recordaba.

Hasta que se acerco completamente a mi lo recordé. Era el hombre que había visto hace 5 años.

Con una sonrisa, levante mi mano para saludarlo, el no se inmuto baje mi mano y le pregunte si él había sido el que había puesto esas flores.

-si- Me respondió muy directo.

_-¿Has disfrutado tus días de vida?-_ Me pregunto con seriedad. Viendo hacia el horizonte.

-Sí, han sido difíciles pero me siento bien.- le respondí.

-_Supongo que amaras o apreciaras a alguien ¿o no?- _Volteo con una sonrisa tétrica.

-Sí, su nombre es Rin ella es hermosa, también está mi abuelita y mi amiga Miku.

-¿_Confías plenamente en esas persona?-_ Me dijo con la misma sonrisa y con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Sí pero ¿porque me preguntas eso?- Le pregunte extrañado.

_-No lo haría sin fuera tu_.- Su respuesta me dejo sin habla.

-_Creo que un "amigo" te traicionara_- Dijo con tono burlón

-Como te atreves a decir eso, tu no los conoces ellos jamás harían eso. –

-_Disculpa, no sé por qué lo pensé pero así fue y créeme, eso pasara_- Me dijo con esa sonrisa hipócrita que tenia.

-Ya cállate- le grite – No tienes derecho para decir eso así que mejor vete de aquí-

Levanto sus manos y me dijo: - Muy bien, muy bien me voy.- Me dio la espalda y dijo: _Has escogido el sendero oscuro por el cual caminaras. Solo ten cuidado y no te vayas a arrepentir. _

Se acomodo su sombreo y enfrente de mis ojos se desvaneció en el aire.

En ese momento sentí un horrible escalofrió, no pude moverme durante varios minutos.

Cuando mi cuerpo respondió salí lentamente del cementerio y volví a mi casa.

Nunca le dije lo que sucedió a nadie, ni a Rin ni Miku, jamás me creerían y en parte las palabras de aquel hombre me hicieron desconfiar de mis seres queridos.

Mas sin embargo el amor que sentía por Rin y Miku era tan grande que olvide las palabras de ese ser, solo continúe con mi vida si tan solo lo hubiera hecho caso, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

* * *

La escuela había acabado, mi novia, Miku y yo estábamos disfrutando de ellas.

Aunque Miku se sentía algo alejada por la relación que tenia con Rin, siempre trate de que se sintiera cómoda, pero al parecer ella no le importaba. Ella me pido varias veces que terminara con Rin, que todavía tenía oportunidad de estar con ella. Yo solo me negaba, le explique miles de veces y no entendió. Llego a tal extremo que dejamos de hablarle. Solo la veíamos sola caminando.

Me sentí horrible por eso pero pensé que era la única forma de detenerla.

Pasaron unas semanas y Miku se presento frente a nosotros.

Y nos dijo:

**Miku: **Lo siento chicos, perdonen si quise tratar de separarlos, creo que fui demasiado egoísta, no pensé en sus sentimientos, solo en los míos.

Me gustaría empezar de nuevo. ¿Sí?

Sonrió y levanto su mano.

Rin y yo la tomamos y olvidamos todo lo que había pasado.

Miku volvió a sonreír, igual nosotros.

* * *

Un día platicando de los tiempos cuando nos conocimos salió un tema.

**Len: **Si era muy divertido jugar al avión.

**Miku: **Si lo era, pero ¿saben que era más divertido?

**Rin: **¿Qué cosa?

**Miku: **Explorar en el monte, aunque nunca pudimos alejarnos tanto.

**Len: **Cierto.

**Miku: **Pero ahora estamos más grandes, porque no… ¿Por qué no, nos adentramos de nuevo y vamos más lejos?

**Rin: **Buena idea Miku, de verdad, muy buena, ¿Qué te parece Len?

* * *

Al principio no me pareció buena idea, la abuela nos prohibía ir más lejos porque había peligro, era lógico, pero no me pude negar. Tomamos unas cosas y fuimos directo al monte.

Ese lugar ya había cambiado mucho, las pequeñas raíces que había antes ya eran arboles, grandes y frondosos. Pasamos por una roca. Esa roca, era la señal que nosotros habíamos dejado para recordar que ahí habíamos estado. Miku apresuro el paso, nosotros tratamos de alcanzarla pero Rin se había lastimado el pie. La perdimos.

Vagamos por el bosque. Pasaron más de media hora y no pudimos encontrarla.

Rin estaba agotada, y lo entendía, la lleve a una roca bien formada y nos sentamos ahí.

Ahí entendí el porqué la abuela no quería que fuéramos más lejos.

Ese monte tenía un precipicio enorme. Me di algo de pánico el ver hacia abajo, aunque había una hermosa vista ahí. Era el momento perfecto para darle el primer beso a Rin.

Hasta sentí la impresión de que Miku, lo había hecho propósito.

Me acerque a ella y le di un beso la mejilla.

Ella volteo lentamente y vi como preparaba sus labios para tener nuestro primer beso.

Nos acercamos lentamente, estábamos a punto de besarnos…

**Miku: ¡**Hola tortolos!

Miku nos había hallado, en ese momento me sentí algo molesto, estábamos a punto de darnos nuestro primer beso y Miku nos lo arruino

**Len: **Miku ¿Dónde estabas?

**Miku: **Am, solo buscaba algo. Qué bueno que los halle hay algo que siempre quise decirles.

**Rin: **¿Qué cosa Miku?

Nos levantamos y ella comenzó a contarnos lo que sentía.

**Miku: **Len siempre te quise, desde la primera vez que te vi, aunque nunca te pude decir lo que sentía en realidad. Rin eres una buena amiga y jamás pensé que estarías con Len. Desde hace mucho te había contado que yo quería ser la novia de Len, pero parece que no te importo

Miku empezó de nuevo con eso, ya estaba más que molesto, aunque la deje que acabara de desahogarse.

**Miku: **Bien, Len veo que jamás estaremos juntos, tu solo tienes ojos para Rin, y lo siento pero si yo no te puedo tener…

¡NADIE LO HARA!

Miku llorando me empujo, estaba a punto de caer cuando Rin tomo mi mano y me sostuvo en el aquel precipicio.

Miku solo nos veía, como Rin se esforzaba por salvar mi vida.

Mi peso comenzó a debilitar Rin, ella empezó a resbalarse.

Gritábamos desesperados.

**Len: **Miku…

**Rin: **por favor ayúdanos.

Ella solo se quedo mirándonos, sonrió y se fue corriendo…

En esos momentos de impotencia, sentía como mi vida pasaba por mis ojos.

Una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla. Rin lloraba desconsolada, no había nada que se pudiera hacer ese era el fin.

Vi como su cuerpo caía junto con el mío, choque con varias rocas, luego… un par de plumas negras… oscuras como de cuervo.

Mire atónito como el hombre de azul con un par de alas negras me llevaba a salvo al fondo del precipicio.

Me bajo de sus brazos, le agradecí, con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Le pregunte algo nervioso.

**Len: **¿Qué eres?

: Eso no importa. Me dijo sacudiéndose su ropa.

_Bien niño puede que creas que todo se vuelve raro a tu alrededor, tienes razón más bajo no se puede caer. Sabes he notado que tu hermosa sonrisa a desaparecido ¿a caso perdiste la confianza en alguien a quien tu quieras?_

**Len: **Si, no lo puedo creer, jamás pensé que nos haría algo así, confiábamos en ella yo y Rin…

**¡¡¡Rin!!!**

Desesperado comencé a buscar entre los matorrales que había.

Le pedí ayuda al azulado ser quien solo sonrió y señalo hacia unos arbustos.

* * *

Fui rápido así donde me señalo y observe asustado lo más horrible que pude observar…

Mi amada Rin, bañada en sangre, su brazo estaba casi desecho, su rostro no dejaba de sangrar, me acerque a ella para buscarle pulso…

El cual no haye…en esos momentos me derrumbe, comencé a llorar desconsolado.

Le pedí ayuda al hombre de azul, este solo sonrió y me dijo…

_Perdona, me he entrometido demasiado en tu vida, nos vemos luego…_

Abrió de nuevo sus alas de cuervo y se fue de ahí.

Comencé a gritar por ayuda, una ayuda que jamás llegaría.

Desesperado tome el cuerpo de Rin y lo puse sombre mi espalda.

Su sangre manchaba mi ropa y caía sobre mi cabello.

No me importo, seguí un sendero que halle el cual me llevo a la ciudad.

* * *

Fui directo a la casa de Rin a llevar las lamentables noticias.

Sus padres desconsolados, me culparon por lo sucedido.

No dije que Miku nos había arrojado.

No la quería meter en problemas, pero no la quería volver a ver en mi vida.

* * *

El día del funeral, los padres muy difícilmente me dejaron entrar aun creían que había sido el culpable.

Me acerque a su féretro, parecía que dormía tranquilamente, no pude evitar llorar, seque mis lagrimas rápidamente y me dispuse a dejar el funeral.

Mas sin embargo vi algo que hizo que mi sangre ardiera en rabia.

Miku, la culpable de esta desgracia se encontraba ahí.

Sentí la necesidad de ir hacia ella apuntarla y gritar: Ella es la culpable…pero no lo hice.

Seguí mi camino y me fui de ese lugar, con mi ojo lastimado por la caída fui de nuevo al monte, quería acabar con ese dolor.

* * *

De nuevo en el precipicio, en el lugar donde iba a ser nuestro primer beso, comencé a escribir una carta, una carta de despedida, no sé por qué lo hice no tenía a nadie, solo a mi abuela, quien estaba muy enferma.

Demasiado dolor no quería sentirlo más. Deje la carta en el suelo con mis zapatos. Estuve a punto de lanzarme cuando una voz me detuvo.

: _Hoy ha sido un día para recordar, _no es así…

Voltee y vi de nuevo al caballero azul, con su sonrisa macabra y sus ojos de agua.

Detuve mi plan de acabar con mi vida, cuando el me dijo algo que parecía importante.

: _Debo advertirte algo, sabes…lo que tanto asusta a los humanos, viene por ti. No intentes esconderte, ella te hallara._

Al oír esto dejo de importarme, un ser como este debía tener una conexión con la muerte, decidí dejar de oírlo y lanzarme de una vez, así cumpliría su trabajo mas rápido.

De nuevo, otro comentario de este sujeto me obligo a detenerme.

: _Recordemos, que tú escogiste el sendero por el que vas, aunque seguramente solo estés, algo que yo sé muy bien. Eso está bien, si así lo has escogido tú. Pero por favor no te lances a este precipicio sin fin._

Tenía razón. El suicidio no era la respuesta…aun.

Tome la carta, la arrugue y la arroje.

Me puse mis zapatos rápido y corrí a la ciudad.

* * *

Me acerque lentamente al funeral y vi como Miku, la egoísta y traidora amiga seguía profanando el funeral de mi amada con su presencia.

* * *

Seguí mi camino hasta su casa, entre por una ventana que se encontraba abierta. Fui a su cocina donde tome un cuchillo, el más grande, puntiagudo y filoso que halle, me da vergüenza pero podría jurar que me excite al encontrarlo, era perfecto para lo que haría con él, parecía estar hecho al tamaño de mi mano. Salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras, y entre al cuarto de esa maldita harpía.

Buscaba un lugar donde sorprenderla, su closet seria el lugar perfecto para esconderme.

Entre en él y espere por ella hasta que anocheció, eran como las 12 de la noche cuando ella entro por la puerta, la vi y lentamente salí del closet, con mi cuchillo escondido me acerque a ella.

**Len: **Hola, Miku.

**Miku: **Len, me alegra que estés vivo, veo que por ahora estas soltero.

**Len: **Si, por eso vine aquí, para decirte que me equivoque, dame una oportunidad.

**Miku: **Claro, siempre supe que estarías conmigo.

Se lanzo a mis brazos y la abrace. Ella sonreía con sus ojos cerrados… ilusa como creía ella que la amaba después de que destrozo parte de mi vida.

Eso jamás lo perdonaría, mucho menos a esa traidora e hipócrita mujer.

Saque mi arma de mi bolsillo lentamente y…

La apuñale por la espalda.

Su alegría cambio a lamentos en cuestión de segundos.

Pero no me conforme con apuñarla por la espalda… no

¡¡¡Yo quería que sufriera!!!

Tome de nuevo el cuchillo y la apuñale en sus brazos y piernas, en realidad me sorprendí, tanta sangre roja fluyendo que se llegaba a ver negra, no podía gritar, tenía mi mano sobre su boca, nadie la escucharía, me deje de juegos y la acuchille en el corazón, repetidamente hasta que dejo de moverse.

Luego de cometido mi crimen, la razón volvió a mi ser.

Había acabado con la vida de otro humano, no importa que ella haya destruido mi vida, ella pagaría en el lugar de fuego y azufre, pero mi ira y sed de venganza, me controlaron.

Yo me iría con ella, estaba seguro de eso. Jamás podre volver a ver a mi Rin.

Comencé a llorar al darme cuenta que había sellado mi destino.

De la nada, el extraño de cabellos azules hacia su aparición. Con su sombrero de plumas de cuervo, y con un extraño libro que llevaba en sus manos.

El cómo era su costumbre sonrió, pero esta vez de forma tranquila me dijo.

_: Manchas de sangre, cubren tu cuerpo mortal._

_Lloras y lloras, dime ¿cuánto más tú sufrirás?_

**Len: **Ya no sufriré. Le dije entre lamentos.

Se acerco a mí y me ayudo a empuñar el cuchillo

_: Oye, oye, este no es motivo para sollozar, la pesadilla a pasado muy rápido ya._

Tome con fuerza el arma blanca y lo encaje en mi pecho.

Solo veía mi sangre combinarse con la de Miku.

El hombre de cabellos azules sobo mi cabeza. Tomo una pluma, abrió su libro y dijo.

_: ¿Sabes? No es preocupante que te hayas asustado._

_Ha sido horrible de todos modos…_

La pérdida de sangre, hacía que mi vista se nublara y mi cabeza diera vueltas, caí al suelo y cerré los ojos.

* * *

: _TRANQUILO, ABRE LOS OJOS, LA PESADILLA HA TERMINADO._

Al oír estas palabras, no tarde en abrí mis ojos y ver algo a la vez hermoso y triste.

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, niebla había por todas partes.

A mi derecha se encontraba Rin sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, había un gran brillo sobre su cabeza, me hizo pensar que era un halo.

Y a mi izquierda, Miku, con su rostro, sucio, con una mueca de tristeza, y una gran oscuridad cubriéndola.

Ambas tomaron mis manos y fueron alejadas de mí, Miku hacia un lugar lleno de oscuridad que solo era iluminado por fuego por una mujer de corto cabello castaño con ropas oscuras y rotas, Rin hacia un hermoso lugar lleno de luz y vida y fue guiada por una mujer de cabello oscuro y ropas blancas.

Al tratar de ir hacia Rin, 3 manos me detuvieron.

Al voltear vi con asombro al hombre de ojos y cabellos azules, acompañado de un hombre de cabello purpura y otro de cabello oscuro, descuidado y largo.

El ser de ojos de zafiro me hizo una reverencia y se presento.

**:** Disculpa, Len si jamás te dije mi nombre, me llamo Kaito y te presentare a los demás.

**Kaito: **Este tipo de cabellos morados es Gakupo

Y el es Kyrie.

Mi asombro, no acababa con varias dudas en mi cabeza, lo primero que pregunte fue.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hacen ustedes? ¿Y por que hasta ahora me dices tu nombre?

El hombre de cabellos negros se acerco y serio me dijo.

**Kyrie: **_No_ _sabría como decirte esto, te lo diré de esta forma, existe el cielo, la tierra y el infierno, en este momento no estás en ninguno de esos lugares. Estas en el limbo por así decirlo._

El hombre de cabellera purpura me contesto a mi segunda pregunta.

**Gakupo: **_Nosotros somos, Shinigamis o Muertes como quieras decirnos, nosotros velamos y decidimos quien muere y como_.

El hombre de cabellos azules se me acerco lentamente, Kaito me respondió la última pregunta.

**Kaito**_**: **__Y bueno te decimos nuestros nombres…_

_Porque debes saber el nombre con los que vas a pasar la eternidad…_

**FIN...**

* * *

**Isai: **Jaja al fin acaba...

Kyrie: Uff al fin un fic donde no incluye alcohol u otras cosas *sonrojado*

**I: **Jaja pero bien que te gustan verdad.

K: ...

I: Lo sabia, bien espero les haya gustado este fic o no se que sea, song fic, por que me base en la cancion y parte del video waa me encanta esa cancion de Kaito, me encanta esa cancion.

Pues si, Len se hizo un Shinigami o muerte al igual que Kaito, Gakupo y Kyrie.

K: Si, y te matare si no me das una manzana con alcohol.

I: Amm, deja de ver death note y luego hablamos okay

K: Okay... *sombra de tristeza*

I: Luego te dare un botella de tu bebida favorita, pero dejate de tonterias y despidete.

K: Bien, se cuidan todos y gracias por leer mi fic *luz de alegria*

I: Loco , mm bueno gracias por pasar jaja nos vemos...

K: Kyrie Out!!!


End file.
